En la oscuridad
by BeeofSn
Summary: Un ninja misterioso viene a la aldea, albergando información de quien deshonró a la familia Sanada. Esto deja dudas en Garu, haciéndolo tomar una decisión que afectara a todos, sobre todo a Pucca, que le hará ver el mundo de manera diferente...
1. Prólogo

_**Ching**_ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Prólogo**

Como muchos recordaran nuestra historia tendría que ser feliz, llena de amor y fideos de Ya Yang. Pero... no todo fue así… Es una historia llena de odio, orgullo, deshonor y traición, por la cual 2 personas que son muy importantes para mi sufrieron terribles consecuencias, por un pasado que no les correspondía.

¿Qué como lo sé? Porque yo estuve a punto de matar a una de ellas

**__**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**_  
>NdA <em>**

**_Holi~ Bueno pues aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic *sonidos de abucheo* jejeje ^^ es una cosa toda rara y homosexual salida de mi inspiración de las 4am (soy vampiro °¬°), así que si hay alguna cosa que no le entiendan o mala redacción o de plano se pierde todo el sentido o se le haya pasado a mi Editor en serio lo lamento mucho! Soy nueva en eso de escribir historias y a veces se me va el avión bien feo .._**

**_Ya tenia unas ideas desde hace tiempo que escribí una mañana en la escuela, pero yo lo que quería hacer era un doujinshi (como un manga japones con personajes que ya existen pero con una historia creada por el que la dibuja) pero me entro la flojera extrema y al sentir que me iba a rendir (como la mayoría de mis doujinshis) abandone el proyecto. Y hace poquito le preste el cuaderno con las ideas a mi hermano (no prestaba mucha atención en Mate que digamos xD) y las encontró y las leyó, y me dijo "Oye no se ven tan mal, estaría chido que hicieras una historia si te da flojera dibujarla", y pues me motivo a empezarla y le pedí que me corrigiera mis faltotas de ortografía y algún detalle que se me pase (mi Editor en Jefe xD) y me decía que estaba quedando bien._**

**_No tenia pensado subirlo porque soy muy penosa y mi kokorito no aguanta la presión publica :/C , pero el motivo fue porque le di a leer a mi otro hermano y a mi mejor amiga que lo leyeran para ver que tal, pues como ambos son amantes de los fanfics me animaron a que la subiera, y pues me cree esta cuenta y lo dude un poquito, pero también pensé que si a mi me gusta y a la gente que me rodea, podía compartirlo con la demás gente y no se quede ahí botado en mi computadora c: y pues aquí esta._**

**_Voy a tratar de subir los caps lo mas rápido que pueda (tratare que sea máximo 1 semana porque se lo que se siente esperar actualización) ahorita subo el 1 que también ya tengo, y espero se me pase el bloqueo para poder continuar el 2 (ya tengo la trama pero no se como plasmarla, lo se tengo problemas) así que espérenlo con ansias si es que se animaron a leer mi fic y sobretodo muchas gracias por ello y por aguantar mis coso este de comentario sin sentido :D_**

**_Byeri ~ (°w°) /_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ching ~*~*~*~*~**

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día soleado en Sooga y estaba todo tranquilo. Un día perfecto para entrenar, ya que después de varios problemas que nos dejaron las pestes, tuvimos que ayudar en la aldea, ayudando a las personitas de goma, así que no nos hacia mal sudar por otra cosa que no fuera por sembrar.

Estábamos Abyo, Garu y yo con mi papá haciendo unos ejercicios en el campo de bamboo, lo usual, nada que no pudiéramos hacer, porque nosotros somos los mejores ninjas de toda la aldea. Todo estaba normal, mi papá al ver que podamos hacerlo solos, se marchó. Al empezar a aburrirnos con el ejercicio empezamos unas rondas de pelea, ya llevábamos un rato sin oponentes fuertes, y que mejor que nosotros para pasar el rato.

Así transcurrió la tarde, era otra vez el turno de Abyo y Garu, este se había decidido a tenderle una emboscada, y cuando estaba listo para su ataque se oyó un fuerte golpe. Abyo y yo nos volteamos, listos por si teníamos que atacar, pero solo nos encontramos con Garu tirado en el piso, aplastado en un abraso y siendo asfixiado de besos por un bulto rojo en 2 chongos.

-Ay Pucca.. ¡Estábamos en pleno entrenamiento!- dijo Abyo haciendo una mueca de disgusto

-Déjalos, yo creo que ese será suficiente entrenamiento para Garu. Jejeje – dije sin poder evitar una risita burlona

-Tienes razón, ¡pero ya me había arrancado la camisa!

-Si quieres puedo aplicarte el mismo entrenamiento que hace Pucca~

Se dio la vuelta para recoger sus chacos y empezar a entrenar solo, no sin antes ver que se le ponían coloradas las orejas.

Garu seguía debatiendo con Pucca, logrando zafarse pero ahora estaban corriendo en círculos. En ese momento empezó a rugir mi estomago, estaba empezando a oscurecer y después de todo el ejercicio era tiempo de cenar, ya que la comida solo consto de unos sándwiches que mi papá nos trajo.

-Ayy.. Después de tanto entrenar creo que necesito comida.

-Es cierto, también tengo hambre – Abyo me secundó empezando a frotarse el estomago de hambre – Ey Pucca ¿Crees que aun alcancemos unos fideos?

Pucca se detuvo lentamente y sonriendo nos hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza. Ella volteo a ver a Garu y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, este solo se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado.

- Garu ¿no vienes? – lo invite, ya que creo que aparte del hambre estaba interesado en acompañarnos aunque no lo dijera – Será mas divertido si comemos todos juntos.

- …. – parecía que no prestaba atención a lo que le dije.

-¡Andando! Quiero unos fideos antes de que cierren – Abyo, con su muy poca paciencia nos estaba apresurando.

-Ya vamos Abyo, si te desesperas vas a terminar con dolor de estomago después de comer - le conteste empezando a caminar rumbo al restaurante.

Mientras nos íbamos alejando, Pucca fue al lado de Garu y sonriendo le tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarlo hacia nuestra dirección, resistiéndose él un poco, pero dejándola llevarlo con mueca de resignación.

A veces me daba mucha envidia su relación, no podía haber visto amor mas lindo que el de Pucca, y aunque pareciera que a Garu no le gustaba, había a veces ciertos momentos en los que hasta se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa con las locuras de Pucca. Yo deseo de todo corazón que ese amor sea muy fuerte y siga en el futuro, ya que ambos se ven muy felices.

Pero lo que no sabía en ese momento es que todo lo que pensaba estaba completamente equivocado. 

_**NdA:**_

_**Holi~ subí luego luego el cap porque del prologo solo era una cosa chiquita y no se iban a quedar con las ganas de leer en fic si solo estaba eso ejejeje *llora porque no sabe como acomodar fics* y pues espero que si le hayan agarrado la onda a la historia, si no pueden quemarme y arrojarme al río antes de que deje crías ()TwT)). Al principio de los cap voy a poner quien lo narra porque les digo que iba a ser como un tipo libro que no pensaba publicar y ahora que el mundo ve mi vergüenza esta homosexual al no saber acomodarlo... es para tratar de no confundirlos mas perdón si es un intento fallido *llora infinitamente***_

_**Tratare de mejorarlo en conforme avance se los prometo c': y para el cap siguiente ya ando en esas pero ando en i bloqueo y ya no se como terminarlo *llora infinitamente* pero les prometí no dejarlos esperar y como es ya otro año nuevas esperanzar (quiero creer que se me iluminara el foco pronto) Por cierto si estas leyendo esto muchas gracias por aguantar el berrinche largo y por leer el fic raro c: **_

_**También quiero desearles un gran 2015 lleno de esperanza y nuevos comienzos para que logren lo que se proponen, y disfruten cada momento porque todo se va volando (y con ello mi juventud xD) les mando mucho amor y apapashos de borrego :D**_

_**Byeri~**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Ching ~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

A mis 15 años la vida en Sooga es muy tranquila…. Bueno, eso sin contar que hay ninjas de todo tipo, dioses con su sequito de concubinas , gatos ninja, seres sobrenaturales, cambios de clima drásticos en estaciones equivocadas, chefs expertos en artes marciales que hacen los mejores fideos del mundo, persecuciones, robos ninja, espíritus , hombrecitos de goma, Santa, estatuas vivientes, aventuras, dragones y muchas cosas mas…. es muy pacifico y divertido, no me lo pueden negar, sobre todo cuando nosotros 4 somos los que terminamos metiéndonos en todo eso, pero no es muy complicado regresar todo a la normalidad.  
>.<p>

Hoy es el festival del nacimiento de la aldea y todos se veían muy emocionados en participar en la organización de este, que se realizaría en la noche. A Pucca y a mi nos tocaba hacer todas las linternas de papel para después colocarlas en los cables eléctricos que ya estaban colocando Abyo y Garu.

- Haiiiii ¡YAA! – solo se escucho como la camisa de Abyo se rasgaba – Miren esto chicas, no hay tarea difícil para mi. ¡Haii yaa! – y diciendo eso se puso a saltar por todas direcciones colocando las extensiones.

- … - Garu lo miro con indiferencia y siguió revisando que los cables estuvieran bien conectados.

Pucca le sonrió e hizo una saludo con la mano, cosa a la que Garu también ignoró. Mientras estábamos cortando el papel ella no dejaba de suspirar y lanzarle miradas cargadas de miel y ternura.

- Veo que no te rendirás con él ¿verdad Pucca? – mi pregunta no pareció sacarla de su nube – Bueno, tampoco es como si tuvieras que hacerlo, se nota que él te quiere.

Eso si la sacó de su embobamiento y se volteo a mirarme, y solo por una fracción de segundo vi duda y preocupación en sus ojos, porque se recupero rápidamente y volvió a sonreírme con esa dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Sabes… yo creo que…. – pero solo alcancé a decir eso, porque en ese momento sentí la presencia de algo acercándose, algo terrible y escalofriante. Y no solo lo sentí yo, también los chicos detuvieron sus labores y se quedaron mirando fijamente en dirección de la presencia.

Pero ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de ir tras ella porque se esfumó sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera existido.

- ¿Sintieron eso? – recibí la afirmación de todos, también consternados por lo que acababa de ocurrir

- Ya no siento su presencia, desapareció muy rápido. – Abyo se puso muy tenso y añadió – Paso muy cerca de aquí, tal vez por los alrededores de Sooga.

- ¿Creen que debamos ir a investigar? – pregunté.

Pucca parecía dispuesta a aceptar, pero Garu dio su negación, señalando el trabajo que aun no terminábamos y haciendo como si señalara un reloj en su muñeca. No teníamos mucho tiempo, el festival era esta noche y ya estaban por dar las 3 de la tarde. Aun teníamos que ayudar a montar el puesto de los chefs y no se diga arreglarnos para la ocasión, o con lo que respecta a Pucca y a mi si nos llevaría tiempo.

- No debemos demorar mas con esto, además de seguro solo estaba de paso. – dando por terminado el asunto, Abyo regreso a sus actividades de antes de lo ocurrido. – Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer aquí.

Y así seguimos con lo nuestro, pero vi que Pucca seguía viendo por donde se había sentido la extraña presencia, con aire alerta.

- ¡Tranquila! Abyo tiene razón. – reuní toda la confianza que pude y se la transmití, aun no del todo convencida. – Si no nos apuramos no nos dará mucho tiempo para alistarnos. ¿No ibas a usar ese hermoso atuendo que encontramos en oferta para impresionar a Garu?

Al oírme regreso a ser la Pucca de siempre, sonriente y enamorada, continuando con su parte a una velocidad impresionante, dejándome solo la labor de pegar y cortar los sobrantes de papel de las linternas. Y así seguimos con todos los preparativos hasta que todo parecía estar en orden y completo, solo quedando el trabajo de lucir lindas para la ocasión y esperar a que diera inicio la fiesta.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~*~.<strong>

_**N de A: Holis~ He regresado desde las profundidades del exilio \o/ (la abuchean y le arrojan basura). Ayyy en serio estoy muy avergonzada con todos ustedes porque les prometí actualizar a cada rato y miren.. 2 meses después les salgo con esto. En serio no me alcanzaran las disculpas, pero es que andaba muuuuuuuyy ocupada, se venia el examen para la Universidad y me recluí en un curso en la tarde y en la mañana ir a la escuela y estudiar y morir y estrés y ajhsljhldgkbd! y eso ya no me dejaba tiempo para nada ;n; así que mil perdones por el abandono absoluto pero caí en coma nerd hasta este domingo que fue el examen, y pues ya soy libre de nuevo *cancioncita de Let it go de Frozen en el fondo* /o/**_

_**Ahora si ya que tengo tiempo seguiré con la historia y tratare de avanzarle lo mas que pueda. Cada cap que termine lo subiré ya que ya tengo cosos que van a ir después pero aun no se acomodan, y pues ya... sin hacerles mas largo el show gracias a los que lo han leido y se han dado el tiempo de pasar por aquí y también a mi primera suscriptora que me ha dado ánimos para no dejarlo cada vez que leo su comentario ;w;**_  
><em><strong>Bueno me despido y al rato (lo mas probable) es que suba el otro cap. Los quiero y perdón de nuevo por el abandono! Byeri~!<strong>_


End file.
